


Silver Tipped Feathers

by Defelala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Cupid Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, It Gets Worse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester is So Done, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defelala/pseuds/Defelala
Summary: Castiel was a cupid with one job: Get two (or more) names, make relationships happen.Unfortunately, when a certain extremely important individual decides to get in the way of his arrow, Castiel panics. In his frantic attempt to make things right, he only makes them worse.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Silver Tipped Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> I'm EXCITED for this fic 🦀🦀
> 
> Probably gonna have slow updates cuz I'm failing all my classes but yes!!!!

\----- X

Dean Winchester was your average hunter.

Being raised surrounded by guns and monsters and the sticky metallic scent of blood that he could never quite wash off his skin made him quick on his feet and strong in both mind and body. 

It wasn't the first time he'd been caught in public by a monster, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. But the glimpse of a glowing shirt and twinkling blue eyes startled him more than it should have.

Dean followed behind it, his fingers twitching for the gun hidden in his back pocket the whole time. It hadn't seemed to notice his approach, choosing to walk around, its eyes looking every which way as if in search of something. Dean had to duck behind a wall more than a couple of times when the monster's gaze steered towards his direction. He ignored the few quizzical looks he got from the multitude of innocents just doing their own thing on the plaza, opting instead to duck his head and hide amongst the crowd when the thing's eyes moved his way.

It seemed to find what it was looking for in the honestly plain-looking guy standing a mere foot away from Dean. The hunter had no time to hide, choosing to turn and pretend to be interested in the storefront to his right. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean watched the monster. He studied it, taking in the way its seemingly innocuous tan trench coat and casual blue jeans glowed a little in the sunshine. He had to admit, it did pass as an exceptionally attractive human. If Dean hadn't known any better, he probably would've asked him to drinks at the nearby bar in the hopes of taking him back to the motel room for a night of fun. 

But this was no ordinary man. That fact was evident as the creature pulled a bow seemingly out of thin air, aiming it towards the person in front of him. As it drew back its weapon with the grace of a thousand-year-old being, Dean did two things.

1\. He pulled the innocent out of the way, nearly missing the way the thing's eyes widened with shock and... recognition?  
2\. He moved in front of the innocent, shielding him from the monster trying to take his life.

  
The impact hit him harder than he thought it would, falling back onto the ground. The arrow had struck him directly in the chest, right where his heart would be- But no blood came out. The arrow dissolved into his chest, but Dean didn't feel like he was dying. In fact, he felt lost. Without purpose. It was strange, but it reminded him of his first breakup. Back when he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could have some normal in this stupid fucking life, he had had a girlfriend. She was sweet, had a gorgeous body, and she loved him. But of course, John finished the hunt in that area and moved them elsewhere with no hesitation despite Dean's pleas. 

She didn't want a long-distance relationship and broke it off. Dean cried for days. 

He felt that familiar tight feeling in his throat and swallowed it down. Reaching up to rub his slowly heating eyes, Dean felt shaken. What the hell had that arrow done to him?

Dean looked up at the monster, his red eyes narrowing. The thing met his stare, wide blue eyes staring straight into his defensive green. 

It began... panicking, slinging a quiver full of arrows over its chest and rifling through them. Dean watched it, wondering if it was gonna finish the job once it found the arrow it was looking for. Good. Sure, Dean was going to miss cheeseburgers, but the stupid feelings probably clearly plastered all over his face were much more important at the moment and he just wanted it to end.

What kind of monster played with its food like this?

Can't it just kill him and-

He felt a twist in his heart as the thing jerked its hand back from the bag, freezing. For a few seconds, Dean held his breath. It was like he was seeing it- no, him, for the first time.

Yeah, sure Dean had no idea what the thing was, but he was cute. The tousled dark hair and light stubble only helped bring out that striking blue that seemed to pierce Dean's soul.

Okay, something was wrong.

Really wrong.

The guy shakily took out an arrow identical to the one Dean had been hit with, his eyes slowly moving from the arrow which had by then dissolved in his hands to meet Dean's eyes.

He was terrified. Dean could read it in his eyes.

Before Dean could explain the flip his heart did when those damned eyes met his, 

he was gone. 

A lone feather floated to the ground where he had been, and suddenly Dean realized that the world had kept spinning without him and no one had noticed the encounter. Dean scrambled to his feet, picking up the feather.

It was off-black but shone a deep blue when Dean turned it around in the sunlight. Towards the end, where it tapered off into a sharp point, the color turned a more silver tone. 

It was beautiful, yet the implications were terrifying.

Dean needed to call Sammy.

  
\----- <3

How could he have been so stupid, so careless? 

Castiel had one job- make people fall in love when it was time. 

As a cupid, he loved his job. Of course, he loved a lot of things, like cats and romcoms, but above all, he adored getting to see people really see each other for the first time. Love may be blind, but it can also be so, so freeing.

It was supposed to be just another job, two guys falling in love who would eventually raise a kid that would help create some sciencey-thing. It was a semi-important bond, but if things went wrong it would be okay because someone else would fill that hole. 

But instead, he had to get involved.

Dean Winchester, of all people.

Everyone in Heaven knew of the Winchester brothers- Michael and Lucifer's vessels.

The harbingers of the apocalypse.

They were to be protected, to be feared. 

Certainly not to be struck by a cupid's true love arrow.

As soon as Castiel had seen those teary emerald eyes and smelt heartbreak just rolling off of the older Winchester, he had realized his mistake.

Dark wings frantically flapping behind him and a knot in his stomach, Castiel scrambled to dig through his quiver for the arrow that would cancel out the first stray arrow. 

Instead of remedying his disastrous fuck up, Castiel somehow managed to make it even worse.

His hand nicked the silvery pink tip of an arrow that had been sticking up the wrong way, Castiel gritting his teeth from the contact. 

All of a sudden, a warm fuzzy feeling rose in Castiel's belly. He froze, his body failing him as his mind whispered the bittersweet consequences of the little cut on his thumb. 

Shakily, Castiel dragged the arrow out of his quiver. His heart sank as he sucked in a shallow breath.

His panicked wings even stilled, only occasionally making small twitchy movements to keep himself in the air.

It was the arrow that matched the one whose magic now enveloped Dean Winchester's soul. Castiel could feel a tiny bit of his grace now embedded in Dean's soul, knowing that a piece of The Righteous Man's soul himself now nested amongst Castiel's angelic grace.

Castiel could feel the human's eyes boring into the side of his head, and managed to bring himself to meet them. The cupid could tell from the way his eyes widened and Dean's heartbeat felt like thunder in his ears that he had messed up on a cosmic scale.

Castiel could feel something in him click, and all of a sudden it didn't seem that bad. The Righteous Man was above average in looks, and Castiel knew from the stories the angels sang of the Winchesters that he was destined to do great things. 

Then a familiar tug on his grace reminded him that he had just messed with the fate of The Dean Winchester, vessel of Michael, bringer of the Apocalypse-

Castiel opened his wings and ran away, returning to his home in the time of a single breath.

  
Landing in Heaven, Castiel immediately felt the voices of his brothers and sisters surround him.

They all spoke of his mistake, his misfire. 

Some were curious as to who Dean really was; with all the talk of the man, sometimes truth dripped into rumours and facts got muddied.

Others were angry at him for not being careful enough. How dare he mess with a Winchester? How could he not have known that Dean was there and waited until later to carry out his task? Which, of course, another cupid had to complete. 

Yet none of them seemed to know that he as well had been on the other end of Dean Winchester's arrow, so he hid the still stinging cut on his thumb and the memory of emerald green glimmering with tears from them.

All of a sudden his siblings stopped, a thousand ringing voices going silent at once. It was unsettling to say the least.

Only a few moments later did Castiel feel her presence. 

Cupid. Capital C.

It was she who had summoned him.

Father save him.

"Castiel," her voice trickled through his ears like a babbling brook, but where it would usually bring calm it brought fear upon the angel.

  
He wanted to fly away, his wings twitching with his instinct to run screaming at him.

He held his ground though, knowing that she would follow him wherever he went until she was done speaking to him.

"We must speak in private," she muttered, and the comforting presence of his brothers and sisters vanished.

Castiel felt so, so small.

And so, so very alone.

They existed in silence for what felt like an eon, Castiel every so often wondering if this was it, if he was going to stand under her gaze for eternity until he couldn't bear it anymore and begged her for punishment.

She seemed to have gathered her thoughts however, seeing as her grace hummed and she adjusted her presence.

"Castiel, you know what you have done will have great consequences," she scolded him, but there was a hint of curiosity under her stern tone.

It took him a moment to realize what she was really saying. Castiel tentatively reached out with his grace to make sure he was correct, and was met with the truth.

She wouldn't punish him.

This was already punishment enough.

Castiel drew back a shaky breath. Hope that she would just remove any traces of the love magic from the both of them had just been shredded.

When she seemed to understand that Castiel understood, she left. 

Castiel felt his siblings returning, grace laced with fear and respect.

Cupid rarely spoke to them, and when she did it was only to give them instructions or send out a new list of soulmates. 

They were all different levels of curious, bombarding him with questions as their grace brushed against his.

Castiel pushed them away however, opening his wings and flying off back towards Earth. The list of names hanging in his mind still needed to be checked off, and he needed something positive to keep his mind off of the human he had bound himself to and the mother he had failed.


End file.
